Secret crushes
by Digifiction
Summary: It's about Takeru Takaishi, better known as 'TK' who has a crush on Hikari Kamiya 'Kari'. TK wants to confess on Christmas eve but then the Digiworld is in danger... Will TK get the chance to confess to Kari? And does she like him back? Find that out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Digifiction!  
This is my first Digimon fanfiction, it's a Takari, Ken/Yolei, Taiora and Mimato fiction  
I do not own Digimon

It's about Takeru Takaishi, better known as ''TK'' who has a secret crush on Hikari Kamiya or ''Kari''.  
TK wants to confess on Christmas eve but then the Digiworld is in danger...  
Will TK get the chance to confess to Kari? And does she like him back?  
Find that out in this story!

Ages:  
TK - 12  
Kari - 12  
Davis - 12  
Yolei - 13  
Ken - 13  
Cody - 9  
Tai - 16  
Matt - 16  
Sora - 16  
Izzy - 15

**Secret crushes**

''Oh Kari! I love you too!''  
''Yeah! Of course i wanna be you're boyfriend!''  
''You're the most beautiful woman i ever 'seen, my angel of light!''

TK woke up, ''Oh, too bad it was only a dream..''  
TK looked at his alarm clock, ''Oh shoot! It's already 8 o' clock! I'm gonna be late!''  
TK rushed out of his room, grabbed a apple and a bottle of water and threw it in his backpack.  
Then he took a seat at the kitchen table, Matt was also sitting at the table. (Their parents got back together again).  
''Hey lil bro, did you have a sweet dream?''  
TK blushed and stutterd: ''N.. No, w..what are you talking about?''  
''Hey, it doesn't matter lil bro, i know you like her.''  
''W..what do you mean?'' TK said  
''You know who i'm talking about, and you're secret will be save with me''  
''OK OK i confess! I like Kari! But i gotta go, i'm gonna be late for school! Bye!''  
''Bye'' Matt replied, but TK was already gone.  
''I gotta tell Tai about this!'' Matt said while he grabbed the phone.

''Hello, Kamiya residence here'' ''Hey Matt here, can i speak Tai for a sec?''  
''Of course, TAI! MATT IS ON THE PHONE!'' His mother shouted.  
About ten seconds later: ''Hey Matt, what's up?''  
''Hey Tai! Guess what TK just said in his sleep!?''  
''Well, tell me'' Tai said waiting for the answer  
''He said things about Kari''  
''What about her?!''  
''That he loved her, and that he wanted to be her boyfriend!''  
''And then when i confronted him with it he confessed he liked her!'' Matt almost shouted  
Tai laughed hard and then said: I knew this day would come.  
''Is Kari still home?'' Matt asked  
''No, she already left for school, luckily we don't have school today'' Tai said happily  
''When TK comes home i'm gonna ask him more about her''  
''Ok, when you have more information can you call me back? Meanwhile i'm gonna ask Kari if she likes TK''  
''Yeah, good luck with Kari''  
''And you with TK, bye!''  
''Bye!''

**At school**

TK runned to school, and of course thinking about Kari.  
''I hope Matt won't tell anyone, especially Tai, because then he's gonna kill me!''  
When he arrived he was just in time. He ran to his locker.  
In his locker was a little picture of him and Kari sitting on a bench in the park.  
''_Hmmm, she is beatifull_'' he thought, _''__focus TK! You're gonna be late!''_  
He grabbed his books and ran to the classroom.

''Mister Takaishi, you're late!'' The teacher said  
''I'm sorry sir, i forgot to set my alarm clock..  
''It's ok, it can happen anyone, take you're seat.  
''Thank you sir'' TK said and took his seat next to Kari.  
''Hey TK'', Kari whisperd with her soft voice  
''Hey Kari, did i miss something?''  
''Well there's gonna be a school play about a knight saving a princess''  
''Oh, cool'' _I hope i can be the knight, and Kari will be the princess and in the end we will kiss!_ TK thought  
TK raised his hand  
''What is it?'' the teacher asked  
''Can i be the knight in that school play?  
''NO! I WANT TO BE THE KNIGHT TJ! Davis yelled  
''His name is TK'' Kari said  
''Davis, yelling in the classroom isn't going to help to get that role.'' The teacher said  
''Let's vote, who want's Davis to be the Knight?''  
Only Davis and a girl name Mary raised their hands (Mary had a crush on Davis)  
''And who want's TK to be the knight?  
Almost everyone (inclusive Kari) raised their hands.  
''Well, looks like we have a knight!'' the teacher said  
Davis looked pissed at a smiling TK.  
''Who wants to be the princess? The teacher asked  
Kari and a couple of other girls raised their hands  
''I choose... Kari, you're the princess!'' the teacher said  
Now Davis looked pissed even more.  
_TK will pay for this! He isn't going to take my girl away from me! _Davis thought  
Then the bell rang and they headed for the cafeteria

I'm gonna upload the next part soon!  
See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm Digifiction!  
This is my first Digimon fanfiction, it's a Takari, Ken/Yolei, Taiora and Mimato fiction  
I do not own Digimon

It's about Takeru Takaishi, better known as ''TK'' who has a secret crush on Hikari Kamiya or ''Kari''.  
TK wants to confess on Christmas eve but then the Digiworld is in danger...  
Will TK get the chance to confess to Kari? And does she like him back?  
Find that out in this story!

Ages:  
TK - 12  
Kari - 12  
Davis - 12  
Yolei - 13  
Ken - 13  
Cody - 9  
Tai - 16  
Matt - 16  
Sora - 16  
Izzy - 15

**Secret crushes chapter 2**

''Hey guys, how was history?'' Yolei asked (Yolei and Cody were in a different class)  
''Pretty boring, but there is a schoolplay comming, and guess who are the leading characters?'' TK asked  
''You and Davis?'' Cody joked  
''No thanks'' Davis said grumpy  
''No silly, me and TK'' Kari said  
''I'm the knight and Kari is the princess!'' TK said happily  
''Wow you sure are happy about it, you know you have to kiss her.'' Yolei said  
''WHAT!'' Davis yelled  
TK and Kari both blushed  
''Anyways, i kind of miss Armadillomon, so shall we visit the Digiworld after school?'' Cody said  
''Good idea'' Yolei, TK and Kari said  
''Whatever i don't care anymore'' Davis said pissed  
Then the bell rang  
''See you guys after school in the computer room!'' Yolei said  
''See ya!'' TK and Kari said

**In math class**

_I think i'm gonna confess Kari how i feel in the Digiworld, i hope she likes me back..._  
''What are you thinking about, TK?'' Kari asked  
''Oh it's nothing'' TK said quickly  
''Hello kids, today we're having a little test about algebra'' The math teacher said  
_''O shoot, i forgot to study! I don't even know what algebra is!''_ TK thought  
''Since algebra is pretty difficult, i give you 10 minutes to study'' the teacher said  
''YES!'' the whole class yelled  
'''So TK, what is algebra?'' Kari asked  
''Ehm... 1+1=2?'' TK guessed  
''No silly, you forgot to study didn't you?''  
''Ehm... No, i mean yes''  
''Well, a x b =?'' Kari asked  
''Uhm... ab? TK answerd  
''Yeah! An a?  
''axz?''  
''Yeah! Good job!'' Kari smiled  
_''Hmm, i love it when she smiles'' _TK thought  
_''_Ok kids, study time is over! Let's start the test!'' the teacher said  
TK knew almost all of the questions, because of Kari

**50 minutes later:**

''Ok kids, time is up! Please give me you're tests!'' The teacher said  
''How did you're test go TK?'' Kari asked  
''Good i knew almost all of the answers! And all of that because of you, thanks Kari'' TK said  
Kari blushed and quickly said ''you're welcome''  
''Awwh, you're blushing!'' TK said teasingly  
''No...No i not!'' Kari said while quickly hiding her face  
''Hey Kari! How did you're test go?'' Davis asked  
''Pretty good, and yours?'' Kari answered  
''Not that good. I think i need tutoring, will you be my tutor?'' Davis asked with his sweetest voice  
''I think the teacher is a better tutor then me, so he can be you're tutor!'' Kari said  
''Oh, okay...'' Davis said sadly  
Then the bell rang and school was out

**In the computer room**

''I wonder what's taking them so long..'' Yolei said to Cody  
''Maybe they're having detention?'' Cody said  
''Why would Kari and TK have detention?'' Yolei asked  
''I don't know, maybe we can sms Tai and Matt if they're coming too?  
''Good idea! I go sent them a sms right now!''  
_''Hey Tai and Matt, we're going to the Digiworld, if you wanna go to meet us at the computer room,_  
_Greetings Yolei_

**5 minutes later**

_Hey Yolei, me and Matt are comming right know, see you in 5 minutes!  
Bye Tai_  
''Well, looks like Tai and Matt are joining us!'' Yolei said  
''Hi guys! Sorry to keep you waiting!'' Davis yelled  
''Hey, Davis, TK and Kari! What took you guys so long!'' Yolei asked  
''Kari had to do something personal'' TK said  
''Oh, well Tai and Matt can be here any seconds, because they're joining us!'' Yolei said  
_''Oh shoot, Matt is gonna ask me about Kari!'' TK thought  
_''YES!'' Davis yelled ''Now i can proof my strength against Tai!  
''I wouldn't be so sure about that!'' Kari said  
Just when Davis wanted to reply Matt and Tai came in.  
''Hi guys here we are!'' Tai said  
''Great now we can go!'' Cody said  
''Digiport open!'' Yolei yelled

**In the Digiworld**

''Wow what happened here!'' TK said

Cliffhanger... lol  
I'm gonna upload the next part soon  
Soooo see ya!


End file.
